


Quiete (da Haunting)

by veefromthesun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veefromthesun/pseuds/veefromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3 </p>
<p>Piccolo flashback inedito relativo alla mia fanfiction hannigram "Haunting", dedicato a chi sta seguendo la storia. Si può leggere anche senza contesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiete (da Haunting)

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo farvi un piccolo regalo in onore di San Valentino, per ringraziarvi del supporto. Probabilmente amplierò il ricordo nella fanfiction vera e propria... per ora, eccone un pezzo <3  
> Per chi fosse capitato qui per caso, questa scena si riferisce alla fanfic hannigram "Haunting", che sto postando su un altro sito: <http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3262668> note relative ad Haunting: rating rosso, per scene di violenza e/o esplicite, spoilers, post terza stagione.
> 
> Oh, e la canzone di oggi è Honeymoon di Lana Del Rey.

 

-Will, vorrei che ti sedessi a tavola con me.-

Will Graham posò il libro che stava leggendo, e si chiese se fosse già ora di cena. Una rapida occhiata all’orologio gli disse che mancava ancora qualche ora. Cercò un indizio qualsiasi nel volto di Hannibal, ma l’uomo era, come sempre, indecifrabile, ma sulle labbra c’era un piccolo sorriso. Forse qualcosa lo divertiva. Will aveva imparato che quello che divertiva Hannibal non sempre divertiva la società.

Studiò il suo abbigliamento, per capire se l’occasione fosse formale, o meno. Hannibal aveva scelto di indossare solo una camicia bianca, e sopra un gilet bordeaux, abbinato ai pantaloni. Niente cravatta, e anzi, i primi bottoni della camicia erano slacciati. Will cercò di non indugiare troppo con lo sguardo.

-Certo- disse Will, alzandosi dal letto. -A cosa devo l’invito?-

Hannibal posò un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo guidò in sala da pranzo.

-Ieri abbiamo lasciato la cena a metà. Devo ammettere che sono stato… insensibile, ieri, quando ti ho portato all’esasperazione, e anche piuttosto impulsivo, in seguito. Avrei dovuto mantenere il controllo.-

 

Era il pomeriggio seguente alle loro esplosioni. Il settimo giorno nel bunker. La notte prima si erano scontrati, verbalmente e letteralmente, ma quella collisione aveva portato chiarezza nel loro rapporto, secondo Will.

-Potrei dire lo stesso- ribatté Will.

-Ad ogni modo, la conclusione della serata mi ha reso oltremodo felice. Quindi, vorrei farmi perdonare per il resto.-

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Hannibal si lasciava andare ad una risata. Lo psichiatra gli offrì il posto a capotavola e si premurò di spingergli la sedia sotto il tavolo. Will si sentì quasi a disagio ― si _sarebbe_ sentito a disagio se chiunque altro lo avesse trattato così, ma lo sguardo adorante di Hannibal, mentre gli versava del vino bianco, lo convinse che lo psichiatra non fingeva: voleva davvero dimostrargli qualcosa, e ce la stava mettendo tutta per farlo.

-Prima di tornare in cucina, vorrei proporti una cosa.-

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non aveva idea di cosa volesse proporgli, e soprattutto, il sorriso era tornato e non prometteva nulla di buono. Per questo, quando Hannibal aprì una scatola, e ne trasse un foulard nero, Will restò a guardarlo, senza capire bene cosa volesse farne.

-Vorrei che indovinassi i piatti che ho preparato. Senza l’aiuto della vista.-

-Stai scherzando?-

Hannibal voleva _bendarlo_. Quel foulard tra le sue mani era una cosa decisamente più innocente di quanto Will avesse immaginato, e sembrava quasi fuori luogo tra di loro. Si disse che Hannibal l’aveva già drogato, gli aveva sondato lo stomaco, gli aveva aperto l’addome, e aveva tentato di aprirgli il cranio; era anche vero che Will si era vendicato di tutto ciò facendo in modo che venisse rinchiuso, oltre che scatenandogli contro il Grande Drago Rosso. Una benda era una cosa da poco, in confronto.

Si chiese perché quell’oggetto riuscisse a toccare l’unico tasto dolente di Will. Era una proposta innocua, quella di Hannibal, dopo tutto. Al dottore non serviva l’espediente della benda affinché Will assaggiasse tutto quello che voleva. A questo, aveva già rimediato anni prima.

Ma anni prima Will non aveva potuto manifestare disaccordo.

_Si tratta di una scelta._

Hannibal, ancora una volta, lo stava testando. Come se gli servisse un’ulteriore prova che Will era davvero accanto a lui, disposto a riporre tutta la fiducia in lui. Evidentemente, pensò Will, lo psichiatra aveva trovato proprio l’unico nodo che non accennava ad allentarsi: abbandonare volontariamente il senso della vista e lasciare che Hannibal decidesse per lui.

Will si disse che aveva già accettato tante cose a scatola chiusa. Aveva affidato la sua stessa vita ad Hannibal.

_E allora perché_ questo _mi sta mandando in crisi?_

 

L’ex insegnante guardò il profilo di Hannibal, ancora in attesa. Guardò la tavola apparecchiata per due, il vino nel cestello del ghiaccio, e fece una cosa che non gli era servita da anni.

Spesso Will, ovunque si trovasse, quando sentiva l’ansia crescere, cercava di analizzare la stanza in cui si trovava, cercando ogni potenziale minaccia. Se non ne trovava, provava a convincersi che l’ansia era immotivata, e iniziava a calmarsi, e a ragionare lucidamente. Lo fece anche quella volta, e riuscì a convincersi che gli unici leoni nella stanza erano lui, ed Hannibal. In un modo o nell’altro, Will già era riuscito a destreggiarsi con entrambi.

La benda non era una minaccia; quello che attendeva in cucina, tanto meno. Will comprese che il punto stava proprio lì: non c’erano Draghi assetati di sangue, non c’era nessun Verger in procinto di attaccare. Tutte le volte in cui Will si era spinto oltre il limite con Hannibal c’era stato un catalizzatore, un estremo, una necessità a minacciare la loro vita, o la loro libertà. Quello che Hannibal chiedeva a Will, stavolta, era di abbandonarsi a qualcosa di innocuo, e solo per il volere di farlo.

 

-Se l’idea non ti piace, non c’è nessun problema. Lo sai.-

Will lo sapeva. Sapeva che se gli avesse chiesto di metterla via, Hannibal l’avrebbe fatto subito. E lo sapeva, perché era cosciente del fatto di essere riuscito a _cambiarlo_.

La versione di Hannibal di fronte a lui non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare a fondo con la sega elettrica. Non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a guardarlo in preda all’encefalite. Lo sapeva dal modo in cui l’aveva amato. Will _sapeva_ che il solo fatto che Hannibal stesse provando a farsi perdonare tramite la sua passione per la culinaria era una dimostrazione di quel cambiamento. E Will era disposto ad accettare la sua offerta.

-Va bene.-

-Posso?-

Hannibal sembrava conscio della battaglia nella mente di Will. L’ex profiler trattenne un sorriso ed annuì.

Lo psichiatra si mise alle sue spalle e lo bendò, senza stringere troppo il foulard intorno alla testa. Will constatò che non riusciva a vedere proprio nulla. Udì Hannibal muoversi accanto a lui.

-Torno subito, Will. Se vuoi del vino, il bicchiere è proprio di fianco alla tua mano.-

Hannibal non aveva mentito. Portò il bicchiere alle labbra. Il vino era frizzante, fresco, e dolce. Will dovette attendere solo per qualche secondo. Sentì Hannibal appoggiare alcuni piatti sul tavolo, e poi sedersi alla sua sinistra.

-Rieccomi, Will. Pronto ad assaggiare il primo piatto?-

Will schiuse le labbra e lasciò che Hannibal lo imboccasse. Sentì il freddo della forchetta, e poi il gusto del cioccolato travolse ogni cosa, prima di rivelare un breve accenno di peperoncino, e del croccante alla fine. Will rimase senza parole.

-Allora?- chiese Hannibal, dopo avergli lasciato qualche secondo per metabolizzare. Evidentemente, pensò Will, Hannibal sapeva di essere un pasticcere eccellente. Cercò di darsi un contegno e prese un sorso di vino.

-Cioccolato, peperoncino… nocciole?-

-E anacardi. Ti faccio assaggiare il prossimo.-

Will stava per protestare, perché avrebbe preferito avere subito un’altra forchettata del dolce al cioccolato, ma, invece, schiuse di nuovo le labbra.

Stavolta, c’era del pandispagna, del rum, ed una crema pasticcera delicatissima, oltre che l’aroma della vaniglia che si bilanciava perfettamente con il limone. Il dolce era morbidissimo, e si sciolse subito in bocca.

-Crema pasticcera?-

-Quasi. Crema diplomatica, ma ho voluto mantenere il limone.-

-Non ho idea di cosa sia, ma è deliziosa.-

Lo udì ridere, a bassa voce. -Un dolce semplice, ma che ha sempre il fascino della tradizione. Ora, Will, apri la bocca.-

Will aprì la bocca, e stavolta, invece della forchetta, si accorse di sfiorare le dita di Hannibal. Will comprese che il dolce che gli aveva servito non poteva essere preso con una posata.

-È un macaron?- chiese l’ex profiler, pochi secondi dopo.

-Esatto. A quale gusto?-

-Temo di essermi distratto.- Schiuse le labbra.

Hannibal lo imboccò di nuovo, sfiorandolo ancora con le dita. Sotto il sapore della mandorla, Will distinse il pistacchio. Gli piacque. Privato della vista, i sapori sembravano più vivi, come se il senso del gusto stesse cercando di compensare la mancanza; anche l’olfatto sembrava essersi risvegliato, perché Will riuscì a trovare la colonia di Hannibal, impercepibile, di solito, se non quando si trovava a poca distanza da lui. L’udito gli disse che la sedia dello psichiatra si era mossa più vicino, alla sua sinistra.

-Stai cercando di sedurmi, Hannibal?-

La voce di Hannibal arrivò pericolosamente vicina al suo orecchio.

-È esattamente quello che sto cercando di fare- sussurrò l’uomo. -Sta funzionando?-

Will si voltò lentamente verso la fonte della voce. Protese una mano nel buio e riuscì a trovare il viso di Hannibal: sfiorò la guancia, lo zigomo, fino a trovare l’orecchio e i capelli.

-Sta funzionando- gli fece eco Will, tirandolo a sé.

Hannibal lo baciò dolcemente, e quasi con attenzione, e Will si sentì come se avessero per loro tutto il tempo del mondo. Hannibal aveva deciso di tormentare il labbro inferiore di Will con estrema lentezza, a volte baciandolo, a volte sfiorandolo semplicemente, lasciando solo il suo respiro sulle labbra dell’ex profiler. Will non osò fermarlo, rapito dai gesti di Hannibal, finché finalmente lo psichiatra non approfondì il bacio. Will affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, quasi a chiedergli di rimanere lì, ma Hannibal si sottrasse poco dopo, lasciando l’ex profiler nel buio della benda: Hannibal gliela rimosse, e Will si sentì stranamente intorpidito, come se fosse reduce da un lungo sonno ristorativo. Lo psichiatra sembrava soddisfatto e incantato, allo stesso tempo.

-Come ti sembra tutto questo, Will?-

Will avrebbe tanto voluto avere la forza di rispondergli in modo sarcastico, ma Hannibal stavolta aveva vinto: glielo doveva.

-Mi sembra giusto- offrì Will. -Stiamo aggiustando il tiro.-

Hannibal si illuminò a quelle parole. -Possiamo coesistere anche così, Will. Volevo dimostrartelo.-

Will pensò che probabilmente Hannibal stava cercando un modo per dimostrarlo anche a se stesso, ma non lo disse, e preferì constatare i passi da gigante che stavano compiendo.

-Ci sei riuscito- ammise l’ex profiler, ma prese la benda dalle mani di Hannibal. -Ora, però, è il mio turno.-


End file.
